PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain
The Veggie Villain is the final PSA Mission, that focuses on Tracking down Herbert after discovering strange popcorn seeds. Walkthrough #Speak to Gary. He will ask you what you think the type of seeds that he has are. Ask him if they are corn seeds. #Go to the Gift Shop and talk to Rookie. Pick up the corn on the floor. Waddle to the Gift Shop Office, and talk to Jet Pack Guy. Pick up another piece of corn on the floor. #You will get a call on your Spy Phone, answer the call and get back to HQ and talk to Gary. #Next, go to the Ski Village. You will see a broadcast of Herbert. You need to go stop this broadcast quickly. #Go to the Lighthouse and pick up the DVD which is under the piano. Clean it with the cleaner on the left. Put it in your inventory. #Turn to the right and pick up the metal can. Put it in your inventory. Then, take it to the Beach and fill it up with water. #Go to the Gadget Room, put the can of water in the Test Chamber. Pull the red lever then press the ice button, pull the red lever again and put the ice in your inventory. #Next, go to the Beacon and give the ice to the penguin. Talk to him again and he should give you lens. #Afterwards, go to the Ski Village, talk to the brown penguin and give him the lens. #Add the disc into the DVD player. Then, use your Spy Phone wrench to open the strange box on the right. #Solve the puzzle by cracking the code, it will then tell you a location. Go to the Mine Shack. #Waddle into the Corn Forest and follow the popcorn which is on the floor. You should see a paper when you reach the end of the trail. After that, take the path which has a piece of the paper. Add it to your inventory. Repeat this process until you have found all 4 pieces. #After you have picked up the 4th piece of paper, also pick up the plank of wood. Once you have put together the 4 pieces of paper, follow the paths that have items related to what is on the list. #You should eventually reach a river. Use the plank of wood to cross the river. #You should eventually reach a "dead-end". At this point, use one pile of corn seeds to lower the ladder. #When you reach the top of the cliff, unplug Herbert's computer. He will then use your Spy Phone to teleport you and a popcorn bomb back to the PSA HQ. #When you get back to the HQ, go to your right and click the orange book. A wheel should come out. #Click on the wheel and solve the puzzle. It may take some time. #Dot the Disguise Gal will come out of the EPF Command Room and teleport you safely into the Ski Village. Meanwhile, the Sport Shop will explode with popcorn. #Collect your awards at the end. Rewards See Also *PSA Missions Category:PSA Missions Category:PSA Category:EPF